Camp Faction
by factionofagirl
Summary: When eighteen year old Beatrice Prior is sent to work at Camp Faction for the summer, she'll meet new friends and come away with experiences that will change her life. AU FourTris, Shake, Urlene and Edward/Myra
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi everyone! I thought this might be a fun twist to write our favorite characters in. I don't own Divergent or its characters. They may be slightly AU/OOC here. Enjoy!**_

Tris' POV

This summer my parents have sent me to work as a camp counselor at Camp Faction. I just turned eighteen and this is my final summer before college. I wasn't crazy about the idea at first but my parents convinced me somehow that it would be fun.

I'm skeptical. Spending twelve weeks shoved into a cabin full of kids doesn't exactly sound like my idea of fun but maybe it won't be so bad. I arrive in time to join the counselors for our first training session. We have to be here and train for a week before the campers arrive.

I learn how to perform basic first aid and the way that the camp is organized. Each section of the camp or faction focuses on specific activities the campers chose. There is Amity which focuses on arts and crafts and music. The Erudite who focus on academic skills and science, the Candor who focus on socializing and honesty. Abnegation who focus on volunteer work and community service and the Dauntless that focus on sports and adventure activities.

I chose the Dauntless right away when I agreed to be a counselor even though my parents really wanted me to do Abnegation as they thought the emphasis on volunteering would be beneficial to me. I listen to the camp director, Max, drone on about safety precautions and how to handle discipline among the campers.

We're released to lunch afterwards and given our cabin and setting assignments. I'm in Cabin Ten with a male counselor who calls himself Four (no idea why!) and counselors-in-training Will and Christina.

Everyone seems to be eating some kind of circular patty on bread but I haven't seen it before. My parents are conservative and we eat food that is typically bland. I grab a patty, pinching it as I am confused about what it is.

"It's beef. Here put this on it." Four tells me and I blush. "You've never had a hamburger before?" Christina asks me and I shake my head. I eat the rest of the meal quietly until everyone starts sharing where they are from.

Christina and Will are from Milwaukee. I share that I am from Chicago, "Where are you from, Four?" I question him but I see a flash of anger or maybe annoyance in his eyes as he answers "I thought I would only have to answer all these questions but now I've got counselors too?"

I shrug and find my brother, Caleb, at a neighboring table. He's working in the one of the Erudite cabins this summer as he's never been athletic and hates anything artsy. I return to my group as we join a campfire for our first night here. It's supposed to be some kind of tradition.

Max welcomes us again and the evening is spent laughing and singing all kinds of silly campfire songs. We make s'mores and devour them before heading back to the cabins for the night. Four leads us as it's dark and he was the only one smart enough to remember a flashlight.

The cabin itself is huge with separate bunk areas for boys and girls. I take the bottom bunk while Christina takes the top and fall asleep.

The next morning. I'm woken up by the sound of a trumpet playing outside. We eat breakfast then head to the gym for Dauntless specific training. Four, and a guy with a variety of piercings and an evil smirk named Eric announces that they were worked here for two years and are the senior counselors who will be training us.

Four demonstrates how to shoot an arrow before the rest of us attempt to as well. I learn that Cabin Nine has Zeke and Shauna as counselors with Marlene and Zeke's brother, Uriah, as CITs. Cabin Eight has Eric and Lynn with Myra and Edward as CITs. Cabin Seven has Four's friend and mentor, Amar, Tori, George (Tori's brother) and Al as CITs.

It takes me awhile to perfect my stance and aim but I smile to myself as I am the first to hit the target. Next, we split into teams to play basketball but we are first reminded about how to encourage teamwork and good sportsmanship with the campers.

Four and Eric divide us into teams so I am on Four's team with Christina, Uriah, Myra, Zeke, Lynn, Amar and Tori Eric's team has Marlene, Shauna, Will, Edward, George and Al. I manage to steal the ball away from Eric and try to shoot a basket, it bouncer off the board but it doesn't deter me.

By the end, our team has won with a score of 15 to 12. In a short of good victory and sportsmanship, we line up and high five everyone by telling them "Good game". That concludes our training for the day and we have free time to do whatever we want.

I don't get a lot of free time at home between homework and the volunteer activities my family insists I participate in. It's a welcome break. I wander around camp aimlessly, taking in the beauty of the outdoors around here. Peaceful.

At dinner, Four announces tonight we will be playing Truth or Dare with the other cabins. I'm excited for the game and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm actually kind of liking it here. I dress in layers for the game and follow Four along with our CITs to Cabin Eight.

Eric is setting up chairs around the circle for everyone. I sit next to Four as we wait for everyone to arrive and Eric stands up to announce the rules. "While I'm sure most if not all of you have played truth or dare, I would like to remind everyone of the rules."

"Each person here will be asked truth or dare. If you refuse a question, you must remove one article of clothing. We will take turns in a clockwise circle so you cannot ask a person dares more than once." he continues

"Does everyone understand the rules?" he asks as people murmur yes or nod their heads. "Alright then. Uriah, we're starting with you. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! I'm no pansycake!" he yells excitedly. "What's a pansycake?" I whisper to Zeke. "It's an old insult but no one in their right mind would use it except my idiot brother, of course." he chuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris' POV**

"Alright, Uriah." Eric says with a devilish grin "I dare you to walk up to Max, kiss him on the cheek and tell him you love him and always have." We all find places to hide in the bushes while Uriah approaches Max.

"What the hell?!" Max yells when Uriah kisses him. "This better not be another one of those truth or dare games. Can't trust those Dauntless counselors." he replies while shaking his head. "No sir, I am in love with you. Always have been." Uriah replies as we all run away laughing.

We all resume our seats as Marlene has her turn. "Truth or dare?" Uriah asks her. "Truth" she responds. "Pansycake!" he yells before asking her "Would you rather go for a month without washing your hair or go for a day without wearing a bra?" She blushes before answering "Bra. I like my hair too much as all of the females in the room murmur in agreement.

We're all seated by cabin so Zeke is next. He chooses dare and Marlene dares him to run around outside screaming "I have lice!" We move so we can watch him, my brother Caleb walks up and notices what's going on.

"What the heck is wrong with you? You have lice? I don't understand why you're running around screaming like that!" Caleb says and I snort, covering my mouth with my hand laughing so hard tears fill my eyes.

"Hey man, they are so itchy! You have to help me. Please." Zeke says scratching his scalp and chasing after Caleb who runs away and tells him to get lost. Zeke dares Shauna to let him do her makeup as Christina readies a makeup bag and hands it to him.

"I'm going to end up looking like a clown." she teases him. By the time he's finished, she has heavy blue eyeshadow, mascara that makes it look like she has racoon eyes and a large amount of hot pink lipstick.

Amar is next and dares Tori to go outside and do the chicken dance. The rest of the night continues like this until it's my turn. Four dares me to dance to a song with him. Eric turns on the CD player and picks a slow song.

I reluctantly embrace him as we slow dance together before returning to my seat. The group has a few more dares and we decide to call it a night. Four leads us back to our cabin silently and I find myself locked into his eyes.

I look away as I catch myself staring and climb into bed. I wake up early the next day before the sound of the bugle begins. We still have six days before the campers arrive and I hope that I will have enough time to learn everything I need to know.

After breakfast, we're split into groups of counselors training separately from CITs. Max teaches us ways to help campers who may be homesick or who haven't ever been away from their parents before.

He breaks us into partners for roleplaying practice and I am paired with Four. We decide to have him play the camper first since he is more experienced than I am and can give me feedback. "Beatrice, I'm sad." he whines and I chuckle slightly at the face he makes with it.

"Why do you feel sad, Four?" I ask him warmly with a small smile. "I miss my mommy and daddy." he whines. "It's okay to miss them, Four but we're going to have lots of fun together. Maybe you can write them a letter or draw them a picture during rest time." I suggest.

"I don't wanna, I wanna go home!" he replies, adding to the effect by stomping his feet. "Your mommy and daddy love you very much and want you to have fun here. Why don't we pick which activities you want to do this afternoon?"

"Okay" he says in a low voice before telling me "Good job, Beatrice. You handled the situation well and it is almost always helpful to try to redirect or distract the camper." he compliments. "One thing, Four. Could you call me Tris and ask the campers to do the same? I don't really go by Beatrice unless it's with my family."

"Of course, Tris. I understand. Four isn't my real name obviously." he smiles. I wonder what his real name is but I am too afraid to ask. We break for lunch and after reviewing a few more safety procedures, Four takes us on a tour around camp.

The returning counselors follow Eric so it's just myself, Lynn and Tori. The camp is beautiful and larger than I imagined. There are soccer and baseball fields, tennis and basketball courts, a lake, high ropes course and zipline, rock climbing walls inside and outside, an archery field, arts and crafts hall and horse stables.

I've never ridden a horse or done half of these things but I'm excited to try them this week. The tour ends and the other counselors leave so it's Four and I alone. "So what made you decide to come work here this summer?" he asks casually, leaning against one of the stables.

I get so nervous around and stutter "M-My parents mostly. They thought it would be good for me, how about you?" He nods then says "Well I used to be a camper here and thought I would try working here as well. I'm studying to become a teacher. Elementary special ed so I thought this might be good experience and a summer job I can work when I'm not teaching."

"I'm sure you'll make a great teacher. I mean, you have for me." I laugh as heat rushes to my cheeks. He's handsome with a good heart but it would be hard for me to believe he doesn't already have a girlfriend.

What am I going to do? I wasn't supposed to develop a crush on anyone here.


End file.
